Episode 111: Safety First / Crime Gonzo Investigation
Cast * Muppets (speaking) * Kermit the Frog / Young Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Howard Tubman, Croaker, Goggles (first segment), Blotch, Jack Rabbit, Animal, Lips, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Arnie the Alligator, Jack Rabbit, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Pops, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Robin the Frog, Eugene, Lew Zealand, Larry, Yoda Muppet, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sam the Eagle, Beard, Sweetums, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Robin the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Pilgrim, Roy the Frog, Chico the Frog, Arnie the Alligator, Horace D'Fly, Kermit's Mom, Statler and Waldorf / Young Statler and Waldorf, Vicki (snake), Droop, Seymour, The Snowths * Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Andy and Randy Pig, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Bill the Frog, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bossmen, Bubba, Chickens, Chip, Crazy Harry, Clarissa, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Elvises, Eugene, Flash, Flower-Eating Monster, Foo-Foo, Frackles, Frogs, Fazoobs, George the Janitor, Gil the Frog, Gimley's Boss, J.P. Grosse, Jill the Frog, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Maxine, Mildred, Mr. Poodlepants, The Newsman, Penguins, The Porcupine, Pigs, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Shakey Sanchez, Sheep, Shirley, Slim Wilson, Wesley, Whatnots, Wolf, Yolanda Rat, Zeke, Zippity Zap * Bear in the Big Blue House (speaking) * Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Shadow, Luna, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto and Etta Otter, Jeremiah Tortoise, Harry the Duck, Mama Duck (first segment), Jack the Dog, Annette, Miss Maxwell, Luke, Keisha, Rita Mouse, Moss, Skippy, Ferret Jeeter, Rocko, The Possums * Background Bear in the Big Blue House (non-speaking) * Ray Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Young Kermit the Frog, Jack the Rabbit, Lips, Beaker, Chico the Frog * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy * Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Yoda Muppet, Harry the Duck * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf / Young Waldorf * Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman, Croaker, Horace D' Fly, Roy the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, Seymour, Sal Minella * Jerry Nelson as Statler, Robin the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Young Statler, Droop, Beard, Pops, Camilla * Kevin Clash as Sam the Eagle * John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth, Blotch, Arnie the Alligator * Allan Trautman as Eugene the Tuba Player * John Henson as Sweetums * Drew Massey as Larry * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles (first segment) * Alice Dinnean-Vernon as Vicki (snake) * Cree Summer as Pilgrim, Kermit's Mom * Julianne Buescher as Snowth * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Snowth * Noel MacNeal as Bear, Moss * Peter Linz as Tutter, Pip, Jacques the Beaver, Jack the Dog * Vicki Kenderes-Eibner as Ojo, Etta Otter, Grandma Flutter, Lois, Keisha, Annette, Mama Duck (first segment) * Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise, Otto, Ferret Jeeter * Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop, Doc Hogg, Luke, Rocko * Jennifer Barnhart as Miss Maxwell * Anney McKilligan as Rita Mouse * Lynne Thigpen as Luna * Tara Mooney as Shadow * Brad Garrett as Possum 1 * Gilbert Gottfried as Possum 2 Special Guests * Darran Noris as Nanobot 1 * Tom Kenny as Nanobot 2 Trivia * This is the last episode to air in 2002. * This is the first time Croaker and Harry the Duck appears without Goggles and Mama Duck. Category:The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:2002